


Cookies

by TheRaptorOFire



Series: Amelia/Cullen [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Being Cutesie, Cookies, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaptorOFire/pseuds/TheRaptorOFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen hasn't been able to sleep, so Amelia tries to ease his pain with a simple gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

“Can you hand me the butter please?” Amelia asked the kitchen assistant while she was mixing something in a big wooden bowl.  
The assistant calmly handed her the butter, still amazed that the Inquisitor herself was in the kitchen.

“May I ask your worship, but why are you, uh here?”  
“What?” she asked turning her head to the assistant.

“Oh uh I meant why are you in the _kitchen?_ I’ve never seen you in here before”

Realizing the question, she stopped mixing the stuff in the bowl and turned on her heel. She then wiped what looked like a batter off her cheek.  
“I’m making cookies” she smiled innocently, like almost that of a small child showing her parents something she found.  
“It’s, well a secret of mine.” She tilted her head down almost in embarrassment.  
“My father used to say I made some really fluffy cookies"

“But why are you in here _now_?”

Amelia lifted her head up to look at the assistant.

“The Commander hasn’t been able to sleep, nightmares wake him up in the middle of the night.” She had a worried expression on her face.  
“I wanted to help, and well… when my Father would be upset, my siblings and I would make him cookies.”  
  
She turned back around to finish the mixing in the bowl and started to put the batter on a tray, putting the tray in the oven that was there when they went to Skyhold. It still worked thankfully.  
  
“Its dumb I know, but I wanted to help…”  
“No its not, it’s very sweet that you care for your people enough to do something like this”

She turned around to smile at the assistant.

Sometime had pass, and she was laying the now baked cookies on a serving tray. Handing the tray to the assistant she asked, “Can you go give this to the Commander? He should be in his office. You _may_ have to fight your way past some officers” both of them chuckled as the assistant left the kitchen.

 

Over in Cullen’s office he was just finishing up debriefing some of his officers, and as they left the room the assistant walked in.

“ser?”  
“Yes?” he looked up from his desk, rubbing his head as he did so. The circles under his eyes were clear as he hadn’t a good night’s sleep in days.  
“These are for you, ser” the Assistant said as she placed the tray upon his desk and turned to walk out.  
“Who are these from?”  
“Her Worship, ser” the Assistant replied closing the door behind her, leaving Cullen to his tray of cookies.  
  
Shrugging he sat down and picked up a cookie to test it, seeing if it was really a prank from Sera. After it passed his cookie inspection he took a bite.  
  
He setting back into his chair and grabbed the tray, nibbling one cookie at a time with a grin plastered on his face. Thanking the Maker for such a sweet woman the Inquisitor was.


End file.
